1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to measuring devices and, more specifically, to a tile measuring device for use in laying tiles and a method therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Laying floor tiles is a timely and arduous process. One of the most time consuming steps in laying tiles is the step of custom cutting tiles to fit properly adjacent an obstruction such as a cabinet or a wall.
Typically, floor tilers accomplished custom tile cuts in the following general manner. After laying standard, un-cut tiles over the majority of the floor space of a room, a tiler would need to custom cut standard tiles to fit properly adjacent an obstruction such as a wall. The tiler would use a measuring tape to determine what portion would need to be cut from a standard tile such that the new, custom tile would fit properly adjacent both the wall and any adjacent tiles. Frequently, after completing all of the required measuring and cutting, a tiler discovers that the new, custom tile does not fit properly. This problem is caused by a number of factors such as poor measuring and/or cutting.
Up until now, there has not been a device for quickly, accurately, and easily measuring a standard tile for removing unwanted portions therefrom such that the new, custom tile would fit properly adjacent both an obstruction and any adjacent tiles.